0330PM
by lacrimadoll
Summary: Walaupun aku hanya melihatmu di waktu tertentu, namun entah kenapa aku merasa telah tertarik dalam pesonamu. Ya, sore itu...tepat pukul 03.30PM aku bertemu denganmu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu, namun aku juga kehilangan dirimu sebelum aku sempat memilikimu. - SJ Fic! BoysLove, YeWook, OOC, Typo and more! RnR please? But be POLITE! OneShoot(COMPLETE)


**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**03.30pm"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using ****MALExMALE**** story**

**You can find alot of TYPO here!  
><strong>

**So, if you ****DON'T LIKE**** that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ**** my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just ****GO AWAY****!**

**XOXOX**

_03.30PM…  
>Waktu dimana aku selalu melihatnya di halte itu, dan menaiki bis yang sama dengannya.<em>

_03.30PM…  
>Dimana aku selalu melihat wajahnya yang pucat, tubuhnya yang mungil, bibirnya yang berwarna bak buah plum.<em>

_03.30PM…  
>Sepertinya aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya.<em>

_Kau tahu?  
>Sepertinya ini konyol, tapi sosoknya memang sudah menyita perhatianku sejak awal bertemu saat jam 03.30PM.<em>

**XOXOX**

_**[This story full with Yesung POV]**_

Sore ketika aku menunggu bis setelah pulang sekolah menjadi sangat suram karena hujan yang mengguyur sejak siang. Aku menghela nafas, bosan karena tak ada siapapun dihalte ini. Ya, hanya ada aku seorang yang tengah duduk menikmati kesendirian dan kebosanan.

Namun, tunggu!

Ada sosok namja bertubuh mungil yang tengah berjalan kearah halte ini. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah payung transparant, dan baju seragam serba putihnya terlihat sedikit kotor akibat cipratan air hujan dijalanan. Aku merasakan sedikit dari bibirku melengkungkan senyuman, tak aku pungkiri kalau aku senang karena aku tidak sendirian dihalte ini.

"Boleh aku pinjam sapu tangan?"

Aku tersentak ketika namja mungil itu bertanya padaku. Aku memang senang karena tidak sendirian lagi, tapi untuk berbincang dengannya seperti ini, aku merasa ragu. HEI! Dia bukan mengajakmu berbincang Yesung-pabbo. Dia hanya bertanya apakah dia boleh meminjam sapu tanganmu, itu saja!

Aku merasakan wajahku panas karena berperang dengan hatiku sendiri, aku menundukkan wajahku agar tak terlihat oleh namja mungil itu. Ku rogoh saku celanaku dan ku keluarkan sapu tangan berwarna khaki, ku ulurkan sapu tangan itu padanya.

Namja itu mengambil sapu tanganku, lalu dengan segera dia mengelap sisi bahu kemeja yang ia pakai. Aku melihat sisi itu, sepertinya disana basah jadi ia mengeringkannya. Aku memilih untuk diam sambil memperhatikan namja mungil itu selesai mengeringkan beberapa bagian bajunya yang basah.

"Gamsahamnida…"

Aku terpana ketika melihat senyum pemuda itu, padahal hanya senyuman tipis yang mungkin terlihat samar. Aku yakin wajahku pasti bodoh sekali, kenapa aku harus seperti ini hanya karena namja mungil tak dikenal ini sih?

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

Aku terlonjak kaget, "ah!"

Namja mungil itu mengerjapkan matanya, membuat bulu mata lentiknya bergerak indah. Aku semakin menahan nafas karena pemandangan itu, "Aku… ak-aku… aku Kim Jong Woon, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Yesung."

DAN KAU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR IDIOT YESUNG! Kenapa kau malah memberitahu namamu? Kau sukses menjatuhkan harga dirimu dihadapan si mungil ini. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kaku, walaupun hatiku kini memaki-maki diriku sendiri karena kebodohanku.

"Aku Kim Ryeowook, senang mengenalmu Yesung¬s-sshi…" namja itu tersenyum, kali ini dia benar-benar tesenyum manis padaku. Dan kau tahu? Rasanya aku mau pingsan!

**XOXOX**

"Jong Woon! Ayo makan 'nak, umma sudah buatkan sup untukmu."

Panggilan umma terdengar nyaring ditelingaku. Memang umma ku itu suka berlebihan kalau memanggil anak-anaknya atau suaminya. Segera saja aku turun, sebelum spatula kesayangan umma mengecup mesra kepalaku seperti minggu lalu. Aku sudah cukup kapok, aku tak mau merasakan spatula itu lagi.

Aku segera melangkah menuju ruang makan, dan disana sudah terlihat appa-umma serta dua dongsaeng dan satu hyungku. Ya, aku ini empat bersaudara dan aku anak kedua. Adikku itu kembar, namun tidak identik.

Tampak sosok cantik umma sedang menata makanan dimeja, dan dongsaengku yang rakus sudah menatap penuh nafsu makanan-makanan yang terhidang dimeja. Salah satu adikku sudah menjulurkan tangannya untuk mencomot daging sapi asap yang tersedia, namun dengan segera aku memukul tangannya. "KIM HYUKJAE!"

"Satu aja hyuuuunngggg….." rengeknya, dan kalau sudah begini pasti deh…

"Yesung-hyung…. Hae juga mau."

Ya, selalu seperti ini. Dua adik kembarku memang selalu kompak untuk beraksi seperti sekarang, yang hanya bisa dihentikan dengan teriakan sang ratu dalam rumah ini. "YAAAAAKKKK! KIM HYUKJAE DAN KIM DONGHAE…"

Dan akhirnya dua adik kembarku harus merasakan kesuraman dalam hidup mereka ketika spatula umma yang setia menemaninya mampir kebokong mereka dengan penuh cinta. Aku? Lebih baik kau makan saja kan…

"Selamat makan…" ucapku. Yang aku tidak tahu, diluar sana yang masih turun hujan, ada sosok namja mungil berdiri dengan payung transparant melindunginya dari terpaan air. Baju seragam berwarna putihnya tampak kontras dengan langit yang begitu gelap.

**XOXOX**

"Kau mau main sepulang sekolah hyung?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan menatap malas hoobae-ku yang maniak game ini. Wajahnya kini tampak cengengesan dihadapanku, membuatku jengah dan ingin memukulnya dengan penggaris besi yang aku baru aku gunakan dipelajaran elektro.  
>"Jangan tulari aku dengan virusmu, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku lelah hari ini, jadi aku mau pulang saja." Aku langsung menolaknya dengan ketus. Dan hoobae-ku itu kini hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya, tampak sekarang dia tengah berjalan kearah teman sekelasku yang duduk tak jauh dari bangku ku.<p>

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan memelas, "hyung…"

Ah, selali begitu! Kyuhyun selalu mengadu pada namja aegyo dikelasku yang bernama Sungmin jika aku menolak ajakannya untuk bermain di game center atau internet café. Hei! Ayolah teman-teman, aku memang bukan maniak game. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kau menolak ajakan Kyuhyun.

Kali ini ekor mataku melihat Sungmin tengah membelai kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut, "sudahlah Kyu. Kau kan bisa bermain denganku jika Yesung-ah tidak mau. Kajja! Nanti kita tidak dapat tempat…"

Dan aku hanya menggerutu ketika dua namja menyebalkan itu telah menghilang dari hadapanku. Sekarang aku sendirian, dan dengan malas aku kembali merapikan buku-buku tulis dan buku-buku pelajaran yang berserakan dimejaku.

Sedikit melirik kearah jam dinding dikelas kami, dan mataku membelalak ketika jarum jam itu menunjukkan angka 03.15pm! Aku mempercepat semuanya, "GAWAAATTT! NANTI AKU GAK BISA KETEMU LAGI!"

**XOXOX**

_03.30pm…_

Aku mengatur nafasku yang memburu. Bagaimana tidak? Aku berlari dari sekolah agar cepat sampai kehalte ini, dank au tahu jarak sekolahku sampai halte ini berapa? Oh sebaiknya aku tidak usah memberi tahu.

Aku memilih duduk dibangku halte sambil meluruskan kakiku yang rasanya akan patah. Ku pejamkan mataku untuk menikmati angin semilir yang menerpa wajahku, aku selalu suka angin sore disini…

"Hai Yesung-ah…"

Aku segera membuka mataku ketika suara lembut namun kekanakan itu menyapa pendengaranku. Sebuah senyum tampak menghias wajah pucat Ryeowook, yang mau tak mau memaksaku untuk tersenyum juga. "Kau baru pulang Wookie-ah?"

Tampak Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya, entah kenapa aku menemukan raut gelisah diwajah pucatnya itu. Namun seketika itu raut gelisah itu hilang, diganti dengan sebuah senyuman. "Iya, aku baru pulang sekolah."

"Oh. Ngomong-ngomong Wookie-ah, sekolahmu dimana?"

Kembali raut wajah Ryeowook berubah, kini tampak namja mungil itu ketakutan. Aku berfikir, apa pertanyaanku membuatnya takut? Aku kan hanya bertanya dimana sekolahnya. Sudah seminggu saling kenal, masa aku hanya tahu namanya saja dan tidak ada yang lain. Menyedihkan sekali jika seperti itu, yak an?

Ryeowook akhirnya menunjukkan sebuah badge yang terpasang kemaja putihnya, dan saat itulah mataku mendapati lambang sekolah yang sangat ku kenal. Bagaimana aku tidak kenal jika lambang sekolah itu adalah lambang sekolah dimana adik-adikku bersekolah.

Aku mengulum senyum, "jadi… kau sekolah di Daehwa Senior High School. Adik-adik ku juga bersekolah disana, mereka kelas dua. Kau sendiri?"

Kini tampak Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya, dan demi apapun aku bersumpah! Ryeowook menangis, dan aku tak tahu karena apa. Apa pertanyaanku menyinggungnya? Aku kan Cuma bertanya dia kelas berapa di Daehwa, kenapa dia menangis?

Aku hendak menyentuh pundaknya untuk menenangkannya, namun Ryeowook telah lebih dulu pergi untuk naik bisa yang berhenti didepan halte. Namun sebelum sosoknya beranjak, aku mendengar dia berucap seperti ini.

"Aku harusnya sudah kelas dua juga…"

Apa maksudnya itu? pikirku.

**XOXOX**

Setelah kejadian itu, aku menjadi jarang bertemu dengan sosok Ryeowook. Entah kenapa aku jadi rindu padanya, tiga hari berturut-turut aku tak melihat sosok mungilnya membuatku merasa bersalah. Apa pertanyaanku waktu itu memang menyinggungnya ya?

Sibuk dengan pikiranku, akhirnya semua buyar ketika seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku hendak marah-marah, namun akhirnya aku hanya terperangah ketika sosok yang sedari tadi memenuhi fikiranku sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangku.

"Hai Yesung-ah, lama tak berjumpa." Katanya dengan sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum gugup, bagaimanapun sedari tadi aku kan tengah memikirkan Ryeowook. Dan tiba-tiba saja namja mungil ini sudah ada disini bersamaku, jelas aku kaget dan sedikit gugup. Atau… salah tingkah? Entahlah.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku tidak melihatmu beberapa hari ini." Tanyaku. Kulihat Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya dibangku halte, aku pun mengikutinya. Namja mungil itu bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, malah memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati angin semilir yang menerpa wajahnya dan wajahku.

Aku diam, dan hanya bisa memperhatikan wajahny saja. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengan wajah namja mungil ini, tampaknya wajah Ryeowook lebih pucat dari yang kemarin-mearin kulihat. Apa dia sedang sakit?

"Yesung-ah…"

"Hm?"

Ryeowook membuka matanya, dan menerawangkan pandangannya kearah langit yang tampak berbias dengan warna oranye yang meneduhkan. Mata cantik itu mengerjap beberapa kali, membuatku sangat menikmati semuanya.

Ryeowook menghela nafas, "kalau suatu saat nanti hyung tahu sesuatu tentangku, jangan pernah membenciku ya."

Aku mengernyit, apa maksud dari ucapannya sih? Membuatku bingung saja. Aku hanya menggumam tak jelas untuk meresponnya, dan kutatap lagi wajah pucat itu yang masih betah menatap langit sore diatas sana. "Kau tahu Yesung-ah? Selama ini tak ada orang yang bicara padaku, melihatku pun mungkin meraka tidak bisa."

"Maksudmu apa Wookie-ah? Jangan membuatku bingung." Kataku dengan nada sedikit kesal. Namun hasilnya? Ryeowook hanya tersenyum sambil memandangku, lalu ia menengadahkan dagunya kearah belakang. Akupun menoleh, dan kudapati sosok Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan kearahku dan Ryeowook.

Kuberikan senyumanku pada dua orang itu, aku ingin memperkenalkan Ryeowook pada mereka. Namun belum juga kata-kata keluar dari bibirku, Kyuhyun sudah memukul kepalaku dengan kerasnya. "WAEYO KYU? SAKIT TAHU!"

"Aku tahu kau memang aneh hyung, tapi tolong jangan bicara sendirian! Apalagi dihalte bis."

Apa katanya? Bicara sendirian? Aku tidak bicara sendirian, aku kan berbicara dengan Ryeowook. kualihkan pandanganku kearah samping, namun tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Hanya ada aku, dan sebuah payung transparant yang terlipat.

"Kemana perginya namja yang sderai tadi duduk disampingku? Kalian melihatnya?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memukul kepalaku dengan keras, "namja apa sih hyung? Kau dari tadi duduk sendirian! Dan parahnya kau juga bicara sendirian, aku takut padamu hyung."

**XOXOX**

Sejak saat itu aku tak bertemu lagi dengan sosok mungil Ryeowook, entah apa yang terjadi tapi namja itu seakan menghilang ditelan bumi. Aku selalu menunggunya setiap hari dihalte ini, setiap pukul 03.30pm aku berada disini hingga langit berubah warna menjadi gelap. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa menunggu Ryeowook seperti ini, aku hanya merasa namja itu membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang mendebarkan namun menyesakkan diwaktu yang bersamaan, aku pikir aku merindukan sosok mungil itu.

Dan seperti saat ini, aku kembali duduk dihalte seorang diri. Aku berharap dalam hati kalau hari ini aku bisa bertemu dengan Ryeowook, "kuharap kali ini kau datang Wookie-ah."

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, aku tak mendapati tanda-tanda bahwa Ryeowook akan datang. Aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju pada sebuah bus yang berhenti didepan halte. Sebelum aku naik, mataku terpaku pada sesuatu yang teronggok dipojo halte. Sesuatu yang amat ku kenal, payung milik Ryeowook yang ia kenakan dipertemuan pertama kami.

Entah apa yang membuatku mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil payung itu, dan segera beranjak ketika klakson bus terdengar. "Kau tidak datang lagi Wookie-ah…"

**XOXOX**

"Kau bilang apa hyung? Kim Ryeowook?" Hyukjae-atau Eunhyuk- berteriak ketika aku bertanya tentang Ryeowook padanya. Aku mengerlingkan mataku malas, kenapa adik nomor satuku ini sebegitu histerisnya ketika aku menyebutkan nama Ryeowook.

"Darimana hyung mengenal Ryeowook?" kini Donghae yang bertanya. Aku menaikkan alisku, entah kenapa tanggapan adikku itu membuatku sedikit merasa aneh. Aku menatap adik-adikku bergantian, "kalian ini kenapa sih? Aku Cuma bertanya apa kalian mengenal Kim Ryeowook atau tidak! Tak perlu berteriak, dan tak perlu bertanya balik!"

Aku kesal, kenapa kedua adikku ini menyebalkan sekali sih? Aku menatap mereka bergantian, dan kini mataku menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah menggigiti kukunya- kebiasaan ketika dia gugup. Donghae tampak memukul pelan tangan Eunhyuk yang terus diggigiti, membuat adikku itu tersadar dan menghentikan kebiasaan yang menurutku menjijikkan itu.

"Kau mau tahu tentang Kim Ryeowook kan hyung?" Donghae menatapku dengan tatapan berbeda, tatapan adikku yang selalu cengengesan itu kini tampak serius. Aku mengangguk dan menunggunya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hyung jangan kaget ya! Kim Ryeowook itu sudah meninggal sebulan yang lalu, tepat sehari setelah ujian kenaikan kelas berakhir." Ucap Donghae.

"Dia tertabrak dihalte bus yang ada di dekat sekolahmu itu hyung…"

Dan kata-kata terakhir yang ditambahkan oleh Eunhyuk membuatku merasa dihantam batu berukuran besar yang tak kasat mata. Kenapa? Kenapa seperti ini? Ini bohongkan?

**XOXOX**

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, didepan gundukan tanah yang merupakan makam dari namja yang aku cintai. Ya, aku baru sadar kalau aku mencintai Kim Ryeowook yang sudah terbujur kaku didalam gundukan tanah ini. Aku meletakkan sebuket bunga lily putih diatas makam itu, dan duduk berjongkok disamping makam.

"Kau tahu Wookie-ah? Aku merasa tertipu, dan merasa sangat bodoh. Kenapa kau bisa pergi secepat ini sedangkan kita hanya mengenal selama beberapa minggu."  
>Aku rasakan mataku memanas, dan air mata yang sejak tadi kutahan akhirnya turun dengan bebas. Mengalir membasahi pipiku, "kenyataan itu memang menyakitkan ya?"<p>

Aku menengadah, memandangi langit yang berarak dihiasi warna jingga yang indah. Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganku, "jam 03.30pm Wookie-ah, apa kau ada dihalte bus itu?"

"Tidak Yesung-ah, aku disini…"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok transparant Ryeowook yang berdiri tak jauh dari makamnya. Aku segera berdiri, ingin mendekat padanya. Namun sosok transparant itu melambaikan tangannya, ia melarangku untuk mendekat.

"Wae? Aku ingin memelukmu Wookie-ah…" kataku lirih.

Tak ada jawaban, namun semilir angin yang menerpa wajahku terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan dengan suara Ryeowook tersamar didalamnya. Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba untuk mendengarkan desir angin dan suara Ryeowook. "Kita sudah berbeda Yesung-ah. Kau tak bisa memelukku, jadi aku minta maaf."

Air mataku kembali turun, "Saranghae Wookie-ah…."

Dan kurasakan sesuatu menyapa bibirku yang terasa kering, dan aku pun segera tersenyum kala angin menggemakan suara Ryeowook yang begitu lembut. "Nado Saranghae, Yesung-ah. Terimakasih karena sudah mencintaiku…"

"Terimakasih kasih atas ciumanmu, Wookie-ah…" aku menatap kearah sosok transparant Ryeowook yang masih berdiri diam, lama-lama kulihat sosoknya semakin transparant dan menghilang. Aku hanya menghela nafas, kusunggingkan sebuah senyuman…

"Bahagialah disana, dan tunggu aku."

**E N D**

Fanfic yang aneh?

Yah, apapun penilaian anda semua saya terima.

Mohon maklum jika typo bertebaran dan berbagai macam hal jelek lainnya.

So?

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But...PLEASE BE KIND!**


End file.
